Most motor vehicle doors are a compilation of parts. Typically, the doors have two or more panels, which attach to a doorframe. There can be an exterior panel which protects an occupant from most outside elements and there can be an interior panel, which may add to the luxury of a particular motor vehicle. The interior panel may house such features as an armrest, door locks, window control, etc. However, between the panels there can be some empty space, which may cause problems for a user.
If not properly sealed, the door may suffer damage from leaks that may occur in the empty space. This can cause increased wear and tear on a motor vehicle as well as rusting or other damage due to water retention, not to mention the possibility of a user getting wet while in the motor vehicle. As a result, motor vehicle doors now have seals to protect the door and its panels from water damage. Optimally, a seal will prevent all water from leaking into a door panel. However, it is always possible that some water will leak in. To prevent this problem, some doors, known as wet doors, have a seal in the empty space between the door panels that will also prevent water from reaching the interior of the motor vehicle.
The wet side of the wet door is the side closest to the exterior of the motor vehicle. The dry side is up against the interior of the motor vehicle. The wet and dry sides are joined by a mating part. In a wet door, all holes must be closed and sealed by the mating part. However, in current art, with wrapped parts there is a problem of sealing properly against a random, creased, and layered surface. With these types of surfaces, it is difficult to get an adequate seal that will not have some leakage. This invention solves that problem by creating a seal that keeps the wrapped parts dry.